Embrasse-la!
by Baka-ction
Summary: quand un couple a un peu de mal à se déclarer, faut les aider et leur faire un peu d'ambiance ;) (TODOMOMO)


**Premier petit One shot que j'avais envie d'écrire donc voila :D pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas mon OC pour en savoir plus sur lui allez lire ma fanfic "Expression"**

 **aller bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis une semaine, les élèves de la classe 1-A de UA étaient en vacances d'été, Yaoyorozu Momo avait alors invité l'intégralité de sa classe ainsi que son cousin à passer une petite semaine à la plage tous ensembles, personne ne refusa et ils étaient déjà tous excités à cette idée. Quand le jour J fut venus, les lycéens se retrouvèrent à un petit Chalet au bord de mer de toute beauté, ils étaient aux anges et descendaient à la plage tous les jours les soirs ils les passaient souvent à jouer aux cartes, aux dominos ou juste devant un feu sur le sable, à faire un petit bbq en se racontant des histoires qui font peur.

Un soir, alors que les adolescents s'étaient séparés en petits groupes, chacun voguant à leurs activités : Midoriya, Ochaco, Iida, Bakougo, Tooru et Kirishima jouaient aux cartes Ojiro, Shoji, Sato et Sero se faisaient une partie de dominos, alors que Kyoka, Kaminari s'occupaient des grillades à côté de Mineta, Tokoyami, Tsuyu et Aoyama qui s'occupaient des jus de fruits. Plus loin de là, à l'écart, Momo s'était assise sur le sable froid de la plage, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et l'eau de la mer qui atteignant de temps à temps ses pieds. Elle n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la pleine lune et elle adorait ça, cette sensation de zenitude, où elle ne pensait à rien, plus de pression, plus de stresse, plus rien, juste le sable, la mer, la lune et elle, mais ce soir là, un intrus était peut-être envisageable.

_ Yaoyorozu ? Que fais-tu toute seule ?

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensé par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, elle détourna son regard de l'horizon pour croisait celui de son interlocuteur debout à côté d'elle.

_ Ho Todoroki-kun, je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Dit-elle gênée.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question, je peux ? fit le bicolore en désignant la place à côté de la jeune fille.

_ Haha oui bien sûr.

Shouto prit alors place sur le sable à son tour, Momo quand à elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de redirigeait son regard vers l'océan.

_ J'aime bien être seule près de la mer de temps en temps, ça me vide l'esprit.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui oui, tu veux essayer ?

_ Comment ?

Le jeune garçon observait sa camarade perplexe, mais celle-ci n'en pris pas compte, elle se détourna vers lui ce qui les rapprochât légèrement, Todoroki eut quelques rougeurs que la jeune fille ne remarqua pas.

_ commence déjà par fermer les yeux ?

_ heu… je ne sais pas-

_ Aller ! Fais-moi confiance, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Shouto finit alors par fermer les yeux, au début un peu mal a l'aise, il finit par se détendre quand Momo lui dit de respirer longuement et calmement.

_ essayes de ne penser à rien.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_ Et bien pense à quelque chose qui te plait.

_ …

_ C'est bon ?

_ ….

_ Todoroki-kun ?

_ C'est bon.

_ Très bien ! Maintenant reste concentré sur ça et écoute le bruit des vagues, si ça peut t'aider essayes de touché le sable du bout des doigts.

Quand Momo remarqua que les mains de Shouto étaient encore légèrement crispées, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, quand elle vit que celui-ci se crispa encore plus, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Todoroki-kun, ça ne marche pas si tu ne te détends pas.

A ses mots, Shouto se décrispa un peu, la jeune fille se permis alors de déposer la main du jeune homme sur le sable, ils restèrent un moment comme ça, et quand Shouto se permit d'ouvrir un œil, Momo avait une nouvelle fois détourné son regard vers l'horizon, elle commença à son tour à respirer longuement avant de fermer les yeux, son camarade en profita pour l'observer, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il la voyait les cheveux détachés, un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres roses qu'il se pris à dévorer du regard.

Plus loin de là, les deux adolescents ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par une silhouette assit sur le toit du petit chalet.

_ Alors comme ça on craque ''pas'' pour Todoroki hein ?

_ À qui tu parles ?

_ Kyaa !

Ashido fut surprise par la petite voix derrière son oreille et failli sursauter de frayeur, quand elle se retourna elle croisa le regard amusé de Salim qui s'était accroupi derrière elle.

_ T'es vraiment un abruti ma parole !

_ En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui parle tout seul. Rigola le cousin de Momo en prenant place à côté de la lycéenne, Alors ? Tu espionnes maintenant ?

_ Quoi ? J'espionne personne, fit a jeune fille encroisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

_ Je viens prendre l'aire.

_ Vraiment ?

Salim rigola encore une fois, mais plus honnêtement cette fois-ci, il détourna alors son regard vers sa cousine un peu plus loin avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la jeune fille à la peau rose.

_ On est là pour les même raisons il me semble.

_ Dans ce cas sans commentaire, dit Mina avec un sourire avant de se re concentrée vers le petit ''couple'' plus loin.

_ Ils font quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

_ Pas grand-chose pour le moment.

_ hmm.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien attendre ! C'est le moment parfait pour avancer au niveau supérieur !

Mina s'assit en tailleur avant de reposer sa tête sur son poing avec une expression de pur mécontentement sur le visage.

_ J'm'ennuie ! dit-elle avec une voix boudeuse.

_ Ho tu sais, des fois certaines personnes prennent plus de temps que d'autre pour avouer leurs sentiments, même pour se les avouer à soi-même.

Mina observa le jeune homme à côté d'elle, pour la première fois, il avait l'air presque sérieux en lui parlant, quand Salim détourna son regard jaune et rouge vers elle, il la prit entrain de le dévisageait.

_ J'ai un truc sur la gueule ?

_ Hein ? Ho heu n-n-non ! pas du tout, fit la jeune fille en se détournant les joues légèrement plus rose qu'à la normale.

Un peu perplexe, le jeune homme regarda à nouveau vers les deux adolescents plus loin.

_ Aussi certains on besoins qu'on les mette dans l'ambiance. Finit-il par dire.

_ Hein ? fit Mina en l'observant perplexe.

_ Tu sais, une ambiance romantique, un peu à la Disney.

_ Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

_ Quoi ? T'as jamais vue un Disney ?

_ Si si.

_ Ben alors ?

_ « Ben alors » quoi ? Je vois pas le rapport avec Disney.

_ Mais c'est évident, dans ces dessins animés y a toujours une chanson d'ambiance pour les couples.

_ Tu commence à partir très loin là, je te suis plus.

_ Ho regardes.

Alors que Mina observait Salim avec un regard interrogateur, le jeune homme commença à tapoter sur le toit de la petite maison.

 ___ _Regarde-la, douce et fragile à la fois, _

_Elle ne dit rien, elle se tait,_

 _Mais ton cœur brûle en secret_ _-_

_ Non je rêve, rigola Ashido pas sûr de ce qu'est en train de faire le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Salim mit son index au niveau de sa bouche en signe pour lui demander d'écoute avec un petit clin d'œil.

_ _Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est plus fort que toi  
T'aimerais bien l'embrasser._

La jeune lycéenne ne pus s'empêcher de rire à la vue de ce spectacle ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de continuer.

_ _Tu rêvais d'elle  
Tu l'attends depuis toujours_

Pendant ce temps, Todoroki n'avait pas quitté la jeune Yaoyorozu des yeux, quand celle-ci les ouvrit, elle remarqua le regard insistant de son camarade, elle sentit ses joues chauffaient.

_ _Si c'est un roman d'amour, faut provoquer l'étincelle  
Et les mots, crois-moi, pour ça, y'en a pas_

Todoroki finit alors par se rendre compte de la proximité avec Momo.

_ _Décide toi, embrasse-la_

Avant de continuer, Salim sourit à Ashido dont les rires n'arrêtés pas.

_ _Avec moi, maintenant_

 _Momo ne savait pas trop quoi faire, quand elle s'était retournée vers Shouto, leur proximité s'était accrue, elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son visage, mais le pire fut quand elle vit que sa main était toujours posée sur celle du garçon._

 ___ _Shala la la la la la, my oh my  
Il est intimidé, il n'ose pas l'embrasser_

Pour le coup Todoroki rougissaient bien trop pour que la jeune fille face à lui ne le remarque pas.

_ _Shala la la la la la, s'il est sage  
Ca serait vraiment dommage  
Adieu la fiancée_

Du côté des deux adolescents sur le toit du bâtiment un peu plus loin : Ashido avait commencée à chanter avec le cousin de Momo, tous les deux observaient la scène un peu plus loin, bien amusés, sans savoir qu'à force de rire et de chanter, ils avaient attiré l'attention de trois de leurs camarades.

 __ Prends-lui la main dans la douceur du lagon_

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire là maintenant ?! Todoroki était paralysé, c'est la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de se noyait dans le regard de quelqu'un comme dans celui de Yaoyorozu à ce moment là, et pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça s'arête, pas maintenant.

_ _Décide-toi, mon garçon, et n'attends pas demain_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ?! Momo avait presque du mal à respirer, il était trop proche, bien trop proche, et elle n'arrivait même plus à bouger, sa main était toujours poser sur celle de Todoroki et elle avait presque peur de le bruler tellement elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle monté ce qui était ridicule quand on y pense vue que c'est lui qui métrise le feu et la glace et que…-merde c'est bon elle réfléchissait trop !

 __ Elle ne dit pas un mot, et ne dira pas un mot avant d'être embrassée_

Mais le pire fut quand Todoroki finit par bouger, de son autre main, il replaçât une mèche rebelle de Yaoyorozu derrière son oreille, caressant ainsi du bout des doits son visage brulant.

 __ Sha la la la la la, n'aie pas peur_

Alors que Salim se retenait de rire au milieu de ses paroles, Ashido chantait de plus en plus fort, complètement emportée par le moment.

 __ Ne pense qu'au bonheur_

Trop proche, Todoroki est trop proche… fut les dernières pensées de Yaoyorozu alors que le jeune bicolore se rapprochait dangereusement du visage de sa ''camarade''.

_ _vas-y, oui, embrasse-la  
Sha la la la la la, n'hésite pas_

Derrière les deux jeunes squatteurs du toit, le bout des nez d'Ochaco, Sero et Tsuyu commençaient à être visible.

_ _Puisque tu sais que toi, toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça !_

Son cœur allait exploser il en était sûr, s'il s'approchait de ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres de plus d'elle, il allait…il allait…

_ _Sha la la la la la, c'est si bon  
Écoute la chanson, décide toi, embrasse-la_

Loin de là, Salim et Mina observaient la scène avec impatience.

 __ Sha la la la la la, vas-y, fait vite  
Écoute la musique, dépêche-toi_

Yaoyorozu commençait à sentir ses paupières étrangement lourdes au fur et a mesure que la distance qui la séparer encore de Todoroki diminuait.

_ _embrasse-la_

Shouto pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Momo, elle ne le repoussait pas, alors pouvait-il…

_ _embrasse-la_

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_ KYYA-A-AA !

Prise de frayeur, Mina glissa du toit, Salim prit au dépourvue ne réagit qu'au dernier moment, il l'attrapa d'abord par le bras puis par la taille sauf que la gravité fit en sorte qu'il soit emporté avec elle dans sa chute.

_ Ho mon dieu ! hurla Ochaco.

_ On les a fait tomber ! Paniqua Sero.

_ Attendez ! dit Tsuyu- je crois qu'ils vont bien.

Sur la terre ferme, Ashido se releva difficilement, pourtant elle n'avait pas très mal, et ceux pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un avait amortit sa chute.

_ Sa-Salim… ? Ho mon dieu Salim ça va ?! T'es morts ?

Effectivement, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée en califourchon sur le jeune héro qui semblait complètement dans les vapes.

_ Salim je t'en pris réveilles toi je veux pas aller à ton enterrement !

 ****le lendemain****

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le toit bande d'abrutit, fit une jeune brune en plaçant en pansement sur le crâne endolorie de son cousin.

_ Aie ! doucement Momo-chan c'est douloureux.

_ Ça t'apprendra. Dit Yaoyorozu le regard sévère, et tu ne réponds pas à ma question là.

_ On ne fessait rien…

_ Vraiment ?

Momo s'arrêta de soigner le jeune brun et le regarda droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire sur le visage.

_ « on ne fessait rien » la réponse de 90 pour 100 des personnes qui fessait belle et bien ''quelque chose ''.

On voyant le regard bourré de sous-entendu de sa cousine, Salim ne pus empêcher quelque rougeurs de prendre naissance sur ses joues, il détourna le regard un moment sous les rires de Momo, mais celle-ci s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le sourire du jeune héro.

_ Voyons voir si ce que tu avance est vrai- Dit-il avant de relevé son regard vers celui de la jeune fille- que faisiez-vous Todoroki-kun et toi sur la plage ?

A cette question, Yaoyorozu devint rouge pivoine avant de détournait son regard à son tour.

_ Rien du tout…

Il y eut un silence, puis un éclat de rire de la part de Salim sous le regard accusateur de sa jeune cousine, quand il se calma un peu pour reprendre son souffle, il dit en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

_ Dans ce cas tu as peut-être raison.

* * *

 **Voila Voilou à vous les reviews ;)**


End file.
